Talk:Lockpick
It doesn't even exist yet. wtf? Sirocco 07:23, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Omg they are desperate to imitate WoW..—[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:39, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Uh, what? You've never heard of lock picks until WoW came out? Oh please. Morrowind had lockpicks, Deus Ex had lockpicks. WoW is not the only game in the world you know? Sirocco 15:01, 5 April 2007 (CDT) It's the only game I play actually. --—[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:59, 5 April 2007 (CDT) They're out now. Cost 1500 gold. For instance, Tesserai, Merchant in Mehtani Keys sells it. :1500? Ouch... and I thought normal keys were expensive... Tycn 01:09, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Where exactly is this formula for survival rate coming from? Lorik 01:58, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :The lockpick themselves show the survival rate, however I don't see the need for level/2 for this as only lvl 20 characters can go into hard mode to use one. Did someone just look at a lockpick on a lower character to find this number? -Ezekiel 02:01, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Lockpicks aren't usable exclusively in hard mode, but are required to open hard mode chests. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:14, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Two pieces of info I don't see yet that I'd like to know, but can't check until I get out of work. Do lockpicks stack? Does using them give points toward the treasure hunter and/or lucky (when they survive) title? DZwart 13:47, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Lockpicks do stack. However, I'm also wondering if they give points to the treasure hunter and/or lucky title --149.89.1.32 14:10, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thus far I've only used them in hard mode, so those chests are considered 'high end' and give Treasure Hunter points. However, whether they break or not does not appear to affect the Lucky title. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:37, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Hard mode chance vs. normal mode chance? Tested on normal mode: 44% chance to retain lockpick after using Luxon chest (I have 14% chance normally with level 2 Lucky title). Please post yours so that we could figure out possible formula. --Mira 03:14, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :normal shiverpeak chest: 42%. lucky 1. btw that note about the scaling of percents needs to be more specific... — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 04:46, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's an automatic +30%, confirmed by me and several guildies. --Dragonaxe 09:10, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::Shing Jea chest in normal mode has 68% chance (level 2 lucky), so it's not flat +30%. I think we'll need some kind of chart that lists key price in correlation with chance to retain lockpick. --Mira 18:58, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Do the math Can someone do the math, and count from what point are the lockpicks better then keys? :P — Poki#3 , 03:22, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :They are always better than keys in HM. :P Off the top of my head I would say at 30% or so for 600g chests. Queen Schmuck 03:37, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, here's some math: the number of uses you get (in average) from a lock pick is S = 1 / (1 - X) where X is the probability (a number between 0 and 1) that the lock pick is retained. Assuming that the formula for the probability is similar in the normal mode + some bonus, and using the remarks given above, it looks like the bonus for (at least for the 600g chest) is 0.3. So, if you use lock picks to open 600g chests in normal mode, you'll get in average 1.667 uses out of each if you have no ranks in either relevant title. However, since a lock pick is much more expensive, you want to know how many uses per platinum you get. A 600g key gives 1.667 uses per platinum (UPP) whereas a lock pick with no ranks gives only 1.111 UPP. You only reach the 600g key efficiency with lock picks when you have 4 ranks in both treasure hunting and lucky titles, i.e., an additional 0.2 probability from titles. Thus it looks like you only benefit from lock picks in normal mode if you're quite advanced in both titles.--Tmakinen 07:12, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::Lovely analysis (-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:35, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I had wondered about this as well. Nice work. I TOTALLY missed the displayed % when using my picks. Do all normal mode chests have 30% bonus, if not can we get the %'s for other chests? And perhaps develop a "Key vs. Lockpick (UPP)" table? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 10:14, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::: Which means that 750 gold keys give 1.3333 use per platimun, making its worth debatable with little title investment. and elite mission keys have now 0.8 use per platimun which makes them inferior to lockpiks even with 0 titles. Yay, now I can stop storing all the stoneroot keys I will never use. Grima.worm@seznam.cz 11:59, 20 April 2007 (CDT) (logged off) ::Great Tmakinen. Now we just have to write up a table for all key prices from 600 and add it to the article ^^ — Poki#3 , 17:03, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Rename page? Since the ingame use is "lockpick", can we change page's name to that, then redirect "lock pick" to lockpick? Queen Schmuck 03:37, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I also agree with this. The standard is to label pages based on the games spelling (even if the game uses an incorrect term/spelling). I added the redirect as a stop-gap measure, until someone could rename the main page. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 09:38, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Just Missions? So the lockpicks only work in missions? Or do they work on all chests? -[[User:AJ75|'AJ75']] :Chests that appear as Locked Chests appear in Hard Mode of explorbale areas also.--Renegade26 16:46, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::To clarify that: ::*all chests in all areas of Hard Mode are Locked Chests ::*the only item that can open a Locked Chest is a lockpick ::The only exceptions would be normally unlocked chests due to quests, but since they are unlocked it doesn't matter anyway. Queen Schmuck 17:54, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Titles :Can anyone confirm if retaining the lockpick after use works towards the lucky title? And make sure that opening chests goes towards the treasure hunter title? Rhia Aryx 18:56, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::i don't know about the lucky part but i can confirm the chests do count towards treasure hunter --Fatigue 19:05, 20 April 2007 (CDT) survival chart i just added this basic survival chance chart: i am pretty new at editing stuff in gwiki though. I'd like to make the chart like the one below except having the "Lucky" text centered over the 0...5 columns someone's help would be greatly appreciated. making it better in any way would be appreciated, but thats just what id like to see. thanks --Fatigue 19:03, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :fixed. Queen Schmuck 19:15, 20 April 2007 (CDT)